


Touring

by The_City_Rain



Series: Petekey [6]
Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Cheering Up, Cute, Fluff, M/M, MENTIONS OF PRESCRIBED MEDICATION, Marriage Proposal, Mikey misses Pete, Petes on tour, Upset Mikey, surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:14:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24177223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_City_Rain/pseuds/The_City_Rain
Summary: Petes away on tour and Mikeys upset. His band decides to come around and cheer him up.
Relationships: Pete Wentz/Mikey Way, petekey - Relationship
Series: Petekey [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1582927
Kudos: 30





	Touring

Mikey clutched the letter close to his heart as another sob wracked through his body. The paper crinkled loudly against his chest, the tear-stains making the words smudge up. He knew he was being overdramatic but he couldn't help it. He was lonely and in love and for some reason he was so emotional lately. The letter he was holding like a lifeline was the one Pete had left on the kitchen counter the morning he left for tour. He had left very early in the morning while Mikey was still asleep, exhausted by their late night activities. 

Fall Out Boys tour was going on for months at this point and they wouldn't be back for another few. Mikey couldn't take it anymore. They used to facetime every night but Pete slowly became more exhausted and had less time on his hands and they called less and less. Mikey didn't blame him, he knew how hectic tour could get. But now, Pete was on the other side of the world on tour with his best friends and Mikey was alone. 

Mikey curled up on the bed and pulled the blankets over his head. He hugged Petes pillow close, breathing in his scent. Mikey had sprayed it with Petes cologne when he couldn't smell him anymore. He was dressed in Petes favourite yellow Clandestine hoodie and sweatpants. He heard a soft patter on the floor and slowly peeked out from his blanket pile. He gently reached his hand out for their dog, Hemmingway, to sniff. 

Mikey sighed softly and slowly dragged himself out of bed. "Yeah, yeah, I'm coming." He mumbled, pulling his blanket around his shoulders like a cape and shuffled downstairs. He weakly lifted the bag of dog nuts and poured some into the dog bowl for him. Mikey sat next to it and pet Hemmingway while staring at the picture of him and Pete on the mantel facing him. 

"I miss you, Petey." He whispered, willing himself not to start crying again. He quickly hugged Hemmingway, listening to him grunt and continue to eat sloppily. "Some emotional support you are." Mikey grumbled. 

Mikey sat on the floor until Hemmingway had finished his bowl and shuffled off to harass the couch cushions. A loud knock on the door brought him out of his trance. He slowly pulled himself up with a groan and shuffled off to the living room, crawling behind the couch where he couldn't be spotted with his english bulldog. 

The knocking continued and Mikey stayed grumpily behind the couch. He knew it wasn't Pete since he had a key and no one else was worth answering. It wasn't until the doorbell started ringing with the constant knocking and Hemmingway beginning to whine that Mikey angrily pulled the door open. He scowled at the smiling faces of his band. 

They barged their way in, pushing passed him, all speaking at the same time. 

"Hey Mikes, you've missed the last few practices."  
"Where's the dog at?"  
"Nice cape." 

Mikey shuffled after them as they made their way into the kitchen. "Not to be rude but why are you guys here and can you leave?" 

"Wow, don't we feel welcome." Frank muttered sarcastically. "Also, your dog is wrecking havoc." 

"Yeah, he does that. It's like his thing. Now why are you here?"

"You were missing band practices and you haven't answered your phone. We thought you were dead."

"What's this?" Gerard held up an almost full pill bottle just as Ray had finished his sentence. 

Mikey raised his eyebrow at his older brother. "If you can't tell what that is you might need my glasses." 

Gerard rolled his eyes and pointed to the label. "You got these almost two months ago. With the proper dosage a day, these should be gone. And don't lie and say it's a refill because they write that shit on it." 

"So what, I haven't been taking my pills." Mikey said with a shrug, quickly becoming defensive at the looks the other guys were giving him. "I'm fine!" 

"You stink, look like you haven't brushed your teeth in days and are decked out in Pete's stuff." Frank bluntly pointed out. 

"And? I miss him, doesn't mean I'm gone crazy." Mikey glared. "God! Can a guy not wear his boyfriends clothes without being attacked?!" Mikey quickly stormed off upstairs, slamming the door of his room behind him. 

The boys all looked at each other. 

"We probably should've checked on him sooner." Ray mumbled. Gerard sighed and nodded. "You two clean this place up a bit, I'm gonna get him to take his meds and a shower." 

Gerard jogged upstairs, bottle in hand, and knocked lightly before walking in. "Mikes?"

"Go away." 

Gerard walked over to the mound of blankets but instead of taking them off, he got under them with Mikey. "Nice place you got here." Mikey felt a small smile tug at his lips but quickly schooled his face. 

Gerard frowned and looked at his baby brother sadly. "He'll be home soon." 

"I know... But then he'll leave again for another tour, or I'll leave for another tour and I just- I miss him." Mikey felt the tears pooling in his eyes and before he knew it, he was sobbing in his brothers arms. Gerard gently soothed him, rubbing his back. He gently pulled the younger closer, hearing a crinkle between their chests.  
"What was that?" 

"Pete's letter." Mikey sniffled hopelessly. 

"Listen, he'll be back before you know it and I know you don't wanna hear this but these will help." He gently shook the bottle of prescription pills. Mikey eyed the little pills before giving in. "Fine, fine." 

Gerard gratefully unscrewed the cap after checking the dosage. He handed his brother two and watched him take them. "Good, now let's get you out of this house." 

"Why?"

"Because Pete's everywhere. The more you think of him, the slower time will go." 

"You make it sound like we broke up." Mikey joked weakly. 

It took a little persuading but Mikey eventually caved and let his brother pull him up. "You get a shower and I'll get out some clothes for you to wear." 

"Can I wear something of Petes?" 

"Of course." 

Gerard watched his brother sulk to the bathroom. He made the bed and opened a window to air the room out. He started collecting dirty clothes for the washing machine and set out fresh clothes for Mikey before going back downstairs. 

"Well?" Ray looked up from the couch where he was sitting watching Frank wrestle Hemmingway for a pillow. 

"He's in the shower and has agreed to come out with us." 

"Perfect." 

Mikey eventually reemerged with a beanie pulled over his wet hair. He was wearing his skinny jeans and another of Petes Clandestine hoodies that Gerard had left out for him. 

"Where are we going?" Mikey questioned, getting into the front of the car with Ray, Gerard and Frank scooting into the back. 

Ray put the car in gear and pulled out of the driveway. "Shopping, of course." 

"We're gonna hit all the comic and music shops in the town." Frank chimed in enthusiastically. Mikey nodded and plugged his phone into the aux. He started playing a song by The Cure. 

"Really Mikey? This song?" 

"Hey! This is going to be Pete and I's wedding song."

"Wedding..?" Gerard spoke up after a minute of silence between the boys. 

"Well, he hasn't proposed or anything yet but we've talked about getting married." Mikey beamed. Gerard and Frank glanced at each other nervously. 

"Mikey... You know how- Well you see- Fuhk it, there's no easy way to say this. Are you sure you and Pete will last that long?" 

Mikey quickly turned on his brother. "Excuse me?" He growled out. 

"I just mean, you're both.. I don't know..."

"Pull over." 

"Mikey-"

"Fuhking pull over!" 

Ray sighed and parked safely at the side of the road, locking the doors before Mikey could jump out. 

"Mikes, I didn't mean it in a bad way." Gerard said, unbuckling his belt and leaning forward to talk to Mikey. 

"What way did you mean it then? Are you sure Pete could ever really love you? Are you sure you're both not too insane?!" 

"No! God no Mikey! I just, it's still early days.. I know you both love each other more than anything. I'm sorry, Mikey. It's just weird to think of you so grown up." 

Mikey sighed and looked at his lap, his arms crossed on his chest. 

"Just drive." 

Ray glance at them all before pulling back out onto the road. The car stayed silent for the rest of the drive, only Mikeys playlist filling the void. 

Ray eventually parked in the underground car park of the shopping centre. All the boys piled out and in through the main entrance. Gerard gently laid a hand on Mikeys shoulder. "We good?"

Mikey nodded and leaned into his brothers embrace. "Yeah, I'm sorry for freaking out. It's just that I've never been so sure before. I really love him, Gee, and I just want him back home." 

Gerard pulled his younger brother into a tight hug, noticing his voice beginning to waver. 

"Hey hey, you're okay. Let's go look for that new issue you wanted." 

Mikey nodded, wiping his nose and following his band into the small comic shop. 

After a few hours of shopping and a large lunch, Mikey had finally lightened up. At some points throughout the day, he had completely forgotten about his grief (though he still picked up and stared at the Fall Out Boy cd for an unhealthy amount of time before actually buying it). After packing the bags into the boot of Rays car they began the trip home, Mikey choosing a different, more upbeat playlist. 

Ray eventually parked on the curb outside the large house Mikey had moved into with Pete. They all unbuckled their seatbelts and Mikey turned to face them all. 

"Thank you for today. I really needed it." Mikey smiled softly.

Ray ruffled his hair. "Anything for a brother." 

They all jumped out and grabbed Mikeys few bags, standing behind him as he stuck the key in the door. Mikey walked in, flicking on the light switch since they'd stayed out so long it was already dark. 

Mikey froze up, looking at Pete who stood in the hall, freshly showered and holding a bouquet of roses. Mikey dropped the bag of comics he was holding and covered his mouth in shock. 

"Pete!" He screamed, launching himself at the shorter boy and wrapping his legs around his waist. Pete smiled and held him tightly, swinging him a little. 

"Hey, baby." The older cooed, petting Mikeys hair and setting him back down. 

Mikey clung to his boyfriend, making no move to step away. "I missed you.." he whispered into Pete's neck. 

"I missed you too, thats why I took a break from touring. I couldn't stand being away for so long." 

Pete gently cupped Mikeys face and pressed their lips together in a sweet chaste kiss. 

"I love you, Mikey."

"I love you too, Pete."

"Are you two gonna start making out?"  
Frank piped up from the doorway, earning a smack in the head from Ray. Mikey jumped and spun around to look at his friends standing awkwardly in the doorway and laughed. 

"No Frank, it's safe to come in." Pete rolled his eyes, leading them all into the sitting room where the rest of Fall Out Boy was sitting. 

Mikey frowned, looking a Pete in confusion. 

"I thought we could have a little party type thing." Pete smiled, holding Mikeys hands and kissing his knuckles. 

"Oh."

"Is there something wrong, sweetheart?" 

"I just thought we could have some alone time.."

"Don't worry, honey. I'll make it up to you."

Pete leaned in and kissed Mikeys cheek. He plonked himself down in the love seat and pulled Mikey onto his lap and wrapped his arms around him protectively. 

"I like your jumper," Pete winked, referencing his own Clandestine hoodie, causing Mikey to blush. 

"Oh shut up, I missed you."

"You look so pretty in my clothes." Pete smiled. 

"Good because I love wearing your clothes." 

"Why don't you wear something else of mine?"

Mikey looked at his boyfriend in confusion. "I mean, I can go change..?"

"No! No I mean, why don't you wear something that I gave you?"

"If this is about the purple jeans-" 

"No. Mikey," Pete sighed, getting up and carefully standing Mikey up with him. Mikey looked even more confused. 

Pete slowly dropped down on one knee. Mikey frowned and watched him. A glance around told him that everyone else in the room had their eyes trained on them. 

"Guys... whats going o-"

"Mikey, baby, I love you but sometimes you need to know when to shut up." Pete chuckled from the floor, gently reaching up to take one of Mikeys boney hands in his.

"I don't get it."

"Then hush up and listen." Pete grinned. 

"Mikey, I love you and being away from you for so long has only proved just how much I do love you. Mikey I never want to be apart from you again so Mikey, I have two questions for you."

Pete waited for Mikey to nod dumbly. 

"One, will you go on the rest of the tour with me?" 

Mikey looked up from Pete and to the rest of his band who nodded encouragingly. Mikey looked back to Pete with a grin and nodded. 

"Of course!"

Pete couldn't keep his smile at bay when he saw the look of pure happiness and excitement on Mikeys face. It also made him braver for what he was going to do next. 

"Question two," Pete shakily pulled a small, red, velvet box from his pocket and opened it to reveal a stunning silver ring. 

"Micheal James Way, will you marry me?"

Mikey took a step back from Pete, his hands flying up to cover his mouth. His eyes welled with tears for the hundredth time today, only this time for a different reason. Mikey quickly fell to his knees in front of pete and threw his arms around him. 

"Yes!" Mikey sobbed out against Pete chest. He pulled back only enough to watch as Pete slipped the ring onto his finger.

"Oh my god." Mikey choked out. "Oh my god! Oh my god, Pete!" Mikey threw his arms back around Pete and sobbed into his neck. 

Pete cooed and gently rubbed Mikey back. "Shh baby, you're okay."

"I'm way more than okay." Mikey whispered, pulling back to look at Pete who was grinning like the Cheshire Cat.

Pete leaned in and kissed Mikey passionately. Frank booed playfully from the corner. Mikey blushed and pulled away, only just remembering the other people in the room. Mikey stood with the aid of Pete and immediately hugged his brother. 

All the guys quickly started congratulating them and hugging them, except Joe who was filming the while thing.

Mikey suddenly gasped and started gently slapping all of his band members arms. 

"You guys knew! You sneaky little weasels!" 

"Well duh, it's lucky Pete called us too. Imagine if he'd came home to what we saw." 

"I wasn't that bad!" Mikey mumbled defensively, his face going bright red. 

"You were sleeping with his letter, Mikey." 

"Bold of you to assume I slept." Mikey grumbled, snuggling up to Pete's side. Pete laughed and wrapped an arm around Mikeys waist to pull him closer. 

"I love you, Mikester. This is gonna be the best tour ever!"

Mikey smiled at his fiancés excitement and couldn't help but kiss him. Pete wrapped his arms around Mikeys waist, pulling him flush against him. 

"I love you too, Peter Panda."


End file.
